Peach Blossoms
by Cecil Manzi
Summary: After dying and being reborn into the Naruto universe as Momoka Haruyama, I constantly ran away from my past life and the fact that I would eventually have to change the story for the better. Eventual Sasuke/OC No Sakura Bashing T For Language


**Prologue: The Spring Storm**

* * *

><p>There is a simplicity in a spring breeze that no other season seems to be able to achieve. Winter's gales are harsh. Autumn's gusts are frequent. Summer's winds are almost nonexistent. Spring breezes hold promise. They warm you when you are cold and cool you when you are hot. Such is the act of a spring breeze. Yet, just a quickly, spring can just as easily destroy. It can rip down the toughest barriers or flood a town. Unlike the other seasons, spring gives no warning. A clear day can become a hurricane in mere minutes. Or, it can be merciless, dropping telltale signs that the storm is approaching.<p>

I guess it's like death in a way, isn't it? It can be sudden or slow. You may know it's coming or you ma just assume the day is going to be like any other when you wake up. You'll go meet up with your best friend for that new movie and guess what? Liam Jenson is going to be there. Yes, that boy you've had on a crush on for years. The one that you've steadily been growing closer to, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. This movie is perfect. Bump into him. Say how sorry you are. End up sitting with him and his friend. Mallory gets Cade and you get Liam. It's a flawless plan.

Until, you die. Or rather, I die. On accident, of course. A clear day followed by a sudden storm that ripped my life to shreds. I didn't even see the car. You know how they say you see a light when you die? Well, I saw two. Two big, bright lights that will quite obviously kill me in three, two, one. I've always been poetic, I guess, and in those seconds I remembered the spring and the soft breezes that accompany it. I also remembered the storms that came with spring. And then, I died. Quick as that. Looks like my "date" with Liam Jenson was going to have to wait.

After white light, there was a moment of clarity before the darkness. I don't really know what it was, but the ground was cold and the voices shrill. Then, it was gone. Everything was so clear to me in that small millisecond. I wanted a chance to start again. Do things right, in a way. I hadn't been a terrible person, but I questioned the things I'd done in the past like causing my parents so much grief and laughing about that one girl behind her back. Or all those times I threatened people for no reason at all. I couldn't live up to those threats, but a short girl with anger issues was a short girl on a mission.

I hated myself. So... I was reborn.

* * *

><p>"Momoka. Her name will be Momoka," I blinked, more than a little confused that some strange man was holding me. Tears were streaming down his face. He looked happy, but sad at the same time. Bitterweet. "My sweet daughter."<p>

Daughter? It suddenly came rushing back to me. My death and the fact that I wanted to start again. Was this that chance? Then... Where was my mother? A woman took me out of the man's arms and whisked me away. "It's okay, child. Hitomi's going to take good care of you."

Was she speaking Japanese?

* * *

><p>It only took me a few days to learn that my mother, Satomi, had died in childbirth. My nursemaids kept talking about it. Of course, they didn't know I understood them perfectly. In the span of a week, I knew I wasn't on Earth and another two days to learn exactly where I was. A little village called Konohagakure in frickin' Naruto!<p>

Yup, I was screwed. It was a good thing I was neither an Uchiha nor an adult. Although, my father was a ninja and chances were, I was going to become one too. Great... Then again, I was going to become a ninja.

I spent six months surrounded by nursemaids, only catching glimpses of my father, Taichi. That's when Sasuke appeared. Apparently, Taichi and Fugaku were relatively good friends and he decided to drop his child off at my house. If I could speak, I would've said: "Welcome to Haruyama daycare!"

Yeah, my life was odd to say the least, especially when I knew about future events and the fact that I held the same intelligence as most seventeen year olds. Baby Sasuke was adorable and I practically smothered him as we grew up together because I knew what would happen someday. And I got close to him; it was one of the biggest mistakes I had ever made.

"Do you ever think about the future, Momo?"

I looked over at Sasuke; I though he was asleep. The spring breeze danced over us. My birthday was coming up soon. So was the Uchiha massacre. I shivered and closed my book. The nursemaids were surprised to find me reading one day about three years back. I was just a surprised I could read Japanese perfectly. "Sometimes," I told him. Liar. Of course I thought about the future. Who wouldn't if they were in my shoes?

A moment of silence passed between us. "I showed my dad the Great Fireball Technique," he said.

I tilted my head and moved to sit next to him on the grass. We were in my yard. Well, as close to a yard as you can get in my house. It used to be Satomi's garden, but Father planted grass on top of it. Too painful for him, most likely. "How'd it go?" I questioned with a smile, despite already knowing. I wanted to hear Sasuke say it himself. "What did he say? Spit it out already!"

He chuckled and popped open one of his eyes, "He said he's proud of me and I can wear the clan's emblem on my back proudly."

"Yay!" I practically leaped on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. "I'm so happy for you, Sasuke-kun!"

"Get off!" he squirmed underneath me. "Someone help me! HELP!"

"Shh," I put my hand over his mouth. "Nobody needs to help you, Sasuke."

Something wet covered my hand and I pulled away with a squeal. In my moment of distraction, Sasuke pushed me off him. "You licked me," I said, staring at my hand. "Sasuke Uchiha! You are going to die for this!"

His eyes widened as he jumped up and ran away. With a roar of fake anger, I raced after him. He didn't get very far before I tackled him to the ground. We both started laughing, but I stopped before him. He continued a few seconds more until he realized I had stopped. "Is something wrong, Momoka?"

I shook my head, "I just wish it could stay like this forever."

Sasuke gave me a confused look, "Of course it will. We are best friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, best friends."

"And that's never going to change," he declared in a loud voice that startled one of my cousins.

"Never."

Liar.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke? Sasuke... Wake up. Please, just wake up." I back sat down next to Sasuke's bed and dropped my head on the mattress. It'd been four days. Four days since... Why did I get close to them? Why? Why? Why? I was expecting it, of course, but Mikoto had become like a mother to me and Itachi and Sasuke like brothers. That was all over now. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I clenched the sheets tightly, tears welling up in my eyes. I should've made Sasuke hate me. Pulled his hair, kicked his shins. Anything... It wasn't like I could change the story. Sure, I had the memories and knowledge from my past life, but I was still in the body of a seven year old that just barely started at the Academy. Taking on Itachi would've been suicide.<p>

I was turning eight tomorrow. Everyone had forgotten. I knew Sasuke wouldn't have forgotten, but he was unconscious next to me. He said he got a present for me. I probably wasn't getting that present now. I didn't care. Sasuke was here, alive, and I knew he was going to wake up. So why did I feel so sad? "M-Momoka?"

My head snapped up to find Sasuke's ebony staring at me with curiosity. I waited for the inevitable. His eyes widened, a gasp escaped him, followed by a sob. "Sasuke, I-"

He shook his head and I reached towards him. To my surprise, he didn't move away. I wiped away the tears forming in my own eyes. "It's going to be okay, Sasuke. I'm here for you, I promise."

"Mother. Father. Is everyone... Dead?"

I reluctantly nodded; my heart broke to see him like this. Sasuke cried for a few more moments before he regained his reserve. He looked over at me, his eyes appearing hallow. Quietly, he removed his hand from my grasp and turned to look out the window. I breathed in deeply as I stood up. "I'm going to go get a-" I choked on my words, my eyes stinging. "A-a doctor..."

When he didn't reply, I turned, placing my hand over my mouth to try to prevent myself from sobbing. I walked to the door in silence. Moments before I slid it closed behind me, I swear I he whispered "thank you". I closed the door and retrieved the doctor like a good little girl.

Then, I curled up in an empty corner and cried until I fell asleep. Father found me, shaking me awake. I looked up at him with sore eyes, "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby girl. It's me. We're going home," he said as he picked me up.

"What about Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

"They're sectioning a part of the Uchiha Compound off for him," he told me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would you make him go back there so soon? He should stay with us, Daddy. Who knows what could happen if we left him alone."

"Okay, Momo-chan. I'll see what I can do."

We left the hospital and I easily located Sasuke's room. I waved up to him, but he didn't respond. "Will be okay, Daddy?" I questioned, despairing over the truth.

"Sasuke is a tough boy and you'll be there to help him, right?"

I nodded.

"Then I'm sure Sasuke will be fine."

Liar.

* * *

><p>"I brought you some tea."<p>

Sasuke watched me in silence as I closed the door behind me. I knelt down in front of him and set the cup down. His eyes didn't move from my face. I never pushed him. I knew the story. However, I couldn't relate to what he was going through, so I decided to give him time. Still, it had been almost three months since he came to my home. I wanted the old Sasuke back, even though I knew it would never happen. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours. He picked up his tea and took a sip eventually while I drew patterns on my knee. "Why me?"

Surprised, I looked up cautiously to find Sasuke staring at the tea cup. He set it down carefully, avoiding my gaze as he turned to look out the window. "Why did Itachi spare me?"

When I didn't respond, his head snapped around to look at me. "Why, Momoka?! Why?! H-he told me to hate him! He said so many things, but he didn't say why he killed them. Why...?" he dropped his head into his hands. "Why?"

I stood and moved around to sit next to him. I didn't touch him, but he gripped my hand like a lifeline. "I'm not going to be weak anymore, Momoka. I'm going to get stronger and I'll get revenge on that bastard."

My heart broke, but I didn't say anything. I was too much of a coward to tell him the truth, to stop the killing. I was too weak. Instead, I nodded. "I know you will."

He was gone when I woke up the next morning. There was only a small wrapped box in his room. Confused, I opened it and found two light blue ribbons for my hair and a note. Sorry, I missed your birthday. Please, let me train alone from now on.

I sobbed for a few minutes with the ribbons in my hands before I asked Taichi where he went. According to my father, he asked if he could be moved to the compound. We didn't talk for a long time after that and my only reminder of our friendship was the two blue ribbons.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter, which I guess is more of a prologue. I promise the story will pick up. While I will mostly be focusing on friendship, this will eventually become a SasukeOC fanfiction, but there will not be any Sakura Bashing. I like Sakura. Sure, she's annoying before Shippuden, but she's a prime example of good character development. Can't wait to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
